


In which Eren has trouble with relationships

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Asexual Eren, Bisexual Jean, Eren's just trying to live and get a boyfriend, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, but eren has no social skills at all., depressed Jean, eren has a crush on jean, implied autistic eren, panromantic eren, theyre still in the trainee corps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10073741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Eren's not one for words, maybe a few, but nary a sentence. Watch him struggle to woo a Jean who doesn't really take care of himself.





	1. Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, uh, this is my first fic, i'll try to write as often as possible, if yall want me to. Chapters will be short, but theres a lot, and they kinda just mark relationship progress >.>

It was noon as as they ran across the land, the sun-bleached dirt beneath them crackled with each step, crunching. It was yet another day of tedious work in the trainee corps. However, there were only two young men traversing the scorched earth. Jean Kirchstein and Eren Jaeger. Why only these two out of a whole army? A fight. As usual. The instructor, Keith Shadis, felt the need to correct them, and the best way to do it now was just punishment. They had to run until the sun wasn't visible in the sky anymore. Just what the already sore and battered duo need. No words had been exchanged between them the whole time, unconsciously concerned to not provoke the other.  
It was afternoon by the time Jean began to fall behind, quickly tiring and unable to keep up with the other due to his exhaustion. Purple blotches littered his view as he could not go on running, and collapsed onto the sun-dried ground beneath them, prompting the other to stop in his tracks out of sympathy for the other. Eren meandered back over to Jean, worried for his safety. He peered down at him, shading the other's face for a moment. Jean had blacked out. Goddammit. He knelt down to pick the poor boy up and bring him back.  
Shadis probably planned this, too. Eren thought, hauling Jean's crusty ass back. How was he supposed to make it to the top ten if he can't remember to drink water? Would the rich even drink water or drink, like, sugar? He contemplated as he continued to carry Jean. A human carrying around a horse, what a time to be alive, well, he's not even as heavy as a horse. Much too thin for comfort.  
It was dusk by the time they had gotten back. Jean finally drank his much needed water, so he wasn't as dry as the ground when he was looked at. Plus, they did make it back once the sun was out of the sky. Even if one of them passed out towards the end. Eren made notes to make sure Jean takes better care of himself before making accusations of who happens to be the suicidal bastard.  
It was dark by the time Jean was finally settled into bed, ate some dinner, plus a tad extra from Eren's "generosity", drank what felt like half a gallon of water, ran to the bathroom several times, then washed up, and finally changed his clothes. He could feel Eren's eyes follow him through the whole process, enforcing every little step he thought of skipping.


	2. Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is actually for the person who commented thank you <3 <3 it was kinda unfinished but i needed to get it out,, ill edit it later :0

Things were never as the appeared for Jean. The suicidal bastard held compassion for everyone else. Everyone other than himself, it seemed. He didn't care, it wasn't him risking his life daily due to his own faults. Was it? No, no. Jean wasn't the problem here, it was Eren always taking care of others, not himself. He laid back into the mattress, turning over to look at Connie's bunk on the other side of the room. He surely wasn't up, having kicked the blanket off of himself, sprawled out on the sheets. Above that, should be Reiner's, but he never saw him go back to bed, thus, there remained an empty bed. Marco, who resided on the bunk atop his own, peacefully murmuring about something. The time they, the cadets, would usually be awake for had long past, driving them into another hour of silence and tranquility. For most. Jean rolled over again. He fluffed his pillow. Counted sheep. Pretended to actually be asleep. But, he just couldn't get to sleep. Thoughts of everything inevitably going to shit ravaged his mind. It was awful for him. Would getting up and walk a little bit help? Sure, he might get caught looking around after curfew, but maybe it'll help him go to sleep. Footsteps resonated from outside the door. Someone had left earlier and was coming back in. They had the same idea, just a bit earlier, with the will to go through with it.   
This someone tip-toed awkwardly to another bunk, that he had to shift about to see. The one across his own, then two bunks back. Beneath Bertholdt, the lightest light sleeper ever, but he didn't stir, still peaceful in slumber. The intruder and Bertholdt spoke before, so maybe he wouldn't be so anxious when he came back in. Jean's attention had piqued, eyes stuck to every movement of the other individual. They seemed intent on going back to bed, peacefully unaware of the fact they were being watched by another. Who was this, even? Then another person waltzed in, not stomping and causing a ruckus, but not comprehending that other people were sleeping. Damn bastard. They climbed into Reiner's uninhabited bed, clearly not Reiner, seeing as he was much shorter and smaller. Were they intruders, that had a freaky thing?   
Jean tried to get that thought out of his head, rolling back over to try to sleep, and for a moment, he succeeded. He only had a moment to sleep, as dawn was soon upon them. Waking everyone, including one of the intruders from the night. It was Reiner. Why was he out during the night? Where was Eren, seeing as he wasn't present the night before? Whoever was the intruder in Reiner's spot hadn't gotten up just yet.   
Jean rolled out of bed, venturing over to his spot, and shook the other awake. Groggily looking back, it was Eren. He was the douchebag waltzing in while everyone was sleeping. Ugh.  
"Nhhn.." Eren groaned, as he proceeded to sit up, and look dumb at people. Wild, tousled brown hair that sprung out in every direction sat atop his head, looking like a mangled rat's nest. Round, flushed cheeks sat below equally round, expressive eyes. "Jean." He mumbled, upon realize who he was gazing at.  
"C'mon, let's go. Don't sleep late if you can't get up." Jean chided, patting the other's hand to try to get him more or less awake.   
Eren rubbed his eyes, definitely not ready to get up. Despite this, the commander would have his head if he didn't get up and go. Now. He sat there dumbly, not quite ready to get up, but couldn't go back to sleep.   
"Let's go." Jean demanded, moving on without him. It's not that he wanted him to get in trouble, it's that he didn't want to get in trouble himself. He left him alone, as he moved on to get ready for the day.  
At some point during noon, Eren finally woke up. He'd get killed if he showed his face now.. So he remained in bed, not stirring, unless he needed to use the restroom.


End file.
